


if it's not rough it isn't fun

by torigates



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 12:11:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torigates/pseuds/torigates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since her knee injury, Kono had learned to appreciate watching other people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if it's not rough it isn't fun

  
Ever since her knee injury, Kono had learned to appreciate watching other people. Don’t get her wrong, she was still completely the do-it-yourself kind of girl, preferring to jump headlong into any kind of action rather than watching on the sidelines. Her injury had taught her, though, that while watching from afar wasn’t necessarily just as much fun, that didn’t mean it was a complete waste of time.

Ian used to sit her down in dark, quiet, cool rooms in front of television screens and make her watch videos of other surfers. It used to drive her crazy, being cooped up inside, instead of out there on the waves, where she should be. If Kono had a nickel for every time Ian had given her the “you could really learn a thing or two from other surfers,” lecture, well, she’d probably be retiring on a lot more than a cop’s pension, that was for sure.

But try as she might, Kono never could pay attention to the other surfers. She could see the wave, and practically feel the wind and salt on her face, and she could tell anyone who asked just how _she_ would ride that wave, but the other surfer was practically invisible to her. Ian would quiz her afterward, what did she think of so-and-so’s technique? What did she think of the way that they handled the wave? Kono would stare at him blank-faced and Ian would either sigh and shake his head, or yell at her, depending on his mood that day. Either way, the basic principle came down to the fact that she could learn a lot by observing others.

Kono always respectfully (or not so respectfully) begged to disagree.

After she blew out her knee, she had no choice but to watch other people. She physically _couldn’t_ be out there on the waves, and as much as it killed her, she didn’t want to be away from the ocean entirely. So she still showed up every morning before dawn like everyone else, and sat her ass down on the sand to watch as her teammates got to live out her dream.

It was pretty fucking excruciating. On her worse days, she would tell Chin it was actually worse than the pain in her knee. Chin would just roll his eyes and tell her not to exaggerate.

The real kicker, of course, was that Ian was actually _right_. Kono did learn a lot in the time she was sidelined, she picked up a lot of techniques, and by the time she was actually up and back on her board, Kono had to admit she was a better surfer for it. She hated that.

At that point, Kono basically couldn’t stop watching people. She knew it was what helped make her a good cop. She was good at noticing details, mannerisms, things that other people missed. It was just another reason she had to thank Ian.

Of course, it also got her into trouble from time to time. She was the first person to notice when Auntie got ill. She was the first person to notice when things started getting tense with Chin. She was the first person in her training class to pass her exams, which didn’t sit well with some of the other recruits. But mostly, it worked to her favour.

Like now, for example. Kono was at her desk, her chin resting in her hands watching Steve and Danny argue. That in itself wasn’t particularly out of the ordinary. It would be stranger if they _weren’t_ arguing. Danny was all large arm gestures, and hands running roughly through his hair, leaving it wild and standing on end. Steve watched him, a sight cock to his head, the line of his shoulders tense and angry. She was half-tempted to put herself in the middle of them, if she weren’t so afraid of the consequences. Or maybe “afraid” wasn’t the right word, exactly. Cautious. She was being careful.

It was the same as it always was, but the tone had shifted—more urgent, somehow. Lately, Kono had noticed a new edge to the way they yelled at each other. The way they stood too close together, the way their words had more heat than usual. The way that they looked at each other, Kono figured they were about three beers away from a good, therapeutic fucking. At least Steve was, anyway. Kono watched the way he looked at Danny, the way he balled his hands into fists at his sides, like he was afraid of touching him—or punching him. Kono was like ninety-eight percent sure Steve wanted to fuck his partner, although the jury was still out on Danny. She wished they’d get it over so she and Chin could have some peace and quiet for like _five seconds_.

Finally Danny let out a strangled half scream, half snarl, his face red. “You are a fucking _menace_ ,” he told Steve, and stormed out. Steve watched him go, a frustrated look on his face, before turning around and kicking a garbage can clear across the room. It echoed loudly through Five-0 headquarters, and Kono figured the time for watching had come to an end.

“Easy there, boss,” she said, rising from her desk and walking over to Steve. She stopped a good two feet away from. She wasn’t _insane_ after all.

Steve flinched and turned to look at her. “Kono,” he said.

She nodded and shoved her hands into the pockets of her shorts. “What did that garbage can ever do to you, huh?” she asked, a small smile on her face.

Steve managed a tight smile, which was better than the punch in the face she was half-expecting.

“Sorry,” he mumbled after another moment, and slouched against the computer console. Kono nodded like it was nothing.

“What was that about?” she ventured.

Steve rubbed the back of his neck. “You know Danny,” he said.

“I do know Danny,” she agreed. “I also know you like to push his buttons and rile him up.”

“He started it,” Steve mumbled.

Kono only raised her eyebrow.

Steve just ignored her and pretended to pay attention to something on the console. As distraction tactics, Kono thought that was pretty weak, even for a SEAL.

Kono chuckled. “You know,” she said conversationally, “You could try stop pulling Danny’s pigtails and just ask him out on a date already.”

He choked on his own saliva, which she had to admit was pretty funny to witness. After a moment he managed a strangled “What?” but Kono could see the disguised lust in his eyes. _Gotcha,_ she thought.

She hopped up on the console, her hands resting in front of her in between her legs. She watched as Steve’s eyes flickered down to her thighs and back up to her face, and Kono thanked god Chin wasn’t there, mostly for what she planned to do next, but also because he’d give her shit for sitting on the computer. He was always complaining about stupid shit like that.

“Come on,” she cajoled, spreading her knees a little. “You’re telling me all that arguing, and screaming at each other and kicking garbage cans across the room is entirely platonic frustration?” she leaned forward, giving him a better view of her cleavage, and resisted the urge to smirk as Steve’s gaze dropped down again. Boys were _so easy_ sometimes. “You’re telling me that when Danny is shouting and gesturing and making you fucking _crazy_ you don’t just want to grab him by that stupid tie and do dirty things to him until you make him shut up? Is that what you’re telling me, boss?”

Steve took a step in her direction, and Kono knew she had him. She swung her legs back and forth, creating a perfect ‘V’ between her legs, and he stepped forward into it, it seemed, almost against his will.

She looked up at him, hands still rooted on the console in front of her, her neck arched back so she could see Steve’s face. He was looking down at her, his brows drawn in concentration or anger, Kono wasn’t sure which, and she felt a thrill run through her. This was about to go either very well or very bad, and fast.

She shrugged. “Or maybe you can’t get him,” she said, watching gleefully as Steve’s eyes darkened. “Would you settle for fucking me instead?”

Maybe it was the hours of foreplay in which Danny had spent winding Steve up, or maybe it was the sight of Kono’s exposed thighs and shoulders, or her words, or maybe it was a combination of all of them, but Steve’s mouth crashed down on hers, his teeth biting at her lips until she opened up for him. He used his tongue to sooth the places he had just bitten swollen, and she couldn’t help the small whine that rose from the back of her throat. She wound her arms around the back of his neck and gripped his hips tightly between her knees, fastening them together from hip to chest.

Somehow he had one hand on the flat of her back, underneath her shirt, the other hand was behind her on the console, so they were half sitting, half-lying across it, and seriously, if Chin walked in right now, she wasn’t sure if he’d be more upset about the making out, or the console. Kono figured it was about sixty-forty in favour of the computer.

Before she could get another thought out, Steve licked a long line along her neck, to right behind her ear, and yeah, she wasn’t doing much thinking after that, except to notice how many layers of clothing they had between them. She snaked one hand down his spine, and felt him shudder against him, so she pushed his shirt up and did the same thing against his bare skin, and bit his ear.

Steve turned his face into hers, and kissed her again. His mouth was hot and wet against her own, and she wanted to do all the dirty things she had been thinking about doing to him and Danny ever since she joined Five-0 and watched the way the two of them verbally copulated all over the islands. He pinched one of her nipples through her shirt and bra and Kono moaned into his mouth.

“Are you thinking about me?” she whispered in his ear, her hands fumbling at the button and fly of his cargo pants. She got them open and pushed her hand into his pants, tracing along the line of his cock outside his boxers. “Or Danny?”

Steve groaned. “Hmm?” she asked, her touch light. He bucked against her, trying to get some friction, but she put her free hand on his hip. “Not until you answer me,” she said. “Him or me?” She slipped her hand into his boxers, forming a loose grip on his erection.

“B-both,” he choked out, and bit her neck, his mouth trailing down her collarbone, over the tops of her breasts.

“Is that so?” she asked, trying for gleeful, but her voice coming out a lot more breathless than she would have liked. She took a firmer grip, and stroked his dick a few times. Steve bucked forward again, fucking her hand.

The hand on her back, circled around to her stomach, and Kono felt the muscles there jump under his touch. She ran her hand up his side and around his neck, getting better leverage, the hand in his pants still stroking him.

Steve kissed and sucked at her neck, and Kono briefly lost her rhythm. The hand on her stomach was creeping up, his fingers brushing along the underside of her bra. She gasped when he leaned down and closed his mouth around her nipple, and they _really_ needed to be in a place where there could be less clothes involved. _A lot_ less clothes involved.

He brought his mouth up to hers and kissed her sloppily. She wrapped her fingers around him in quick, firm movements, and Steve groaned as he fucked her hand. “You’d like us both in your bed,” she said in his ear. “Wouldn’t you? What if Danny were to come back right now and catch us?” she asked him. “Would you ask him to join us? Would you fuck him right here against the console? Would you suck him off, or let him watch you fuck me?”

He let out a strangled moan, and was coming in her hand, all over his shorts. Kono couldn’t help but feel damn satisfied with herself, it had been a while since she’d gotten someone to come in their pants. Damn straight she still had it. She had Steve pretty well figured out too. He slumped against her, his breath coming out in hot bursts against her neck, and she really wished they were somewhere where he could reciprocate the favour, but she figured this was one that Steve needed. And who knew, maybe it would get him to chill out for the next couple of days. Or at least get him to jump Danny the next time he saw him.

“Next time, you should just do that to Danny,” she said, a smirk on her face, doing up his pants.

Steve let out another moan, and Kono knew she was right. She grinned. Steve kissed her again fiercely, and Kono felt her stomach clench. She ran her fingers through his hair, pushing her hips against his. Steve groaned again, breaking contact, and before she knew what was happening, he slipped an arm around the back of her knees and threw her over his shoulder.

“What the fuck are you _doing_?” she asked, her outrage tempered slightly, by the nice view of his ass this position gave her. All her blood was quickly rushing to her head, so she wasn’t completely placated.

“Taking you home,” he said.

Kono couldn’t exactly argue with that. “I can _walk_ , you giant lumberjack.” She punched him a few times in the back for good measure.

“SEAL,” Steve corrected, and Kono could hear the fucking smirk in his voice, and oh _man_ was she going to make him pay for manhandling her.

But still, Steve’s hips swayed as he carried her out to his truck, and Kono really did have to admit there were certain advantages to observation. Plus, she was going to have _a lot_ to tell Danny tomorrow, and that alone was worth the indignity of Steve grabbing her ass. 


End file.
